This invention relates to gaming machines. More specifically, it relates to spinning reel type slot machines.
Spinning reel slot machines have maintained their popularity, evolving from electro-mechanical devices to the present day devices which employ microprocessor control. In modern devices, the spinning reels are used merely as a display to advise a player if he has won or lost a game of chance played entirely in a computer memory according to the rules embedded in a computer program. Such machines may have further displays, in addition to the reels, on which other aspects of the game are displayed. In the past, such displays have included "trail games" wherein an indicator proceeds along a board game style trail providing different features. These features might include nudges and gamble features awarding prizes. Such machines have also been known to have a variable jackpot, which increases over time until it is paid out. The variable size jackpot only applies to the maximum payout available.
Whatever theme the game has, it is necessary that the casino owner make a profit, and that the game have player appeal. This is often accomplished by increasing the jackpot gradually over time, so that players feel that they should keep playing to win the larger jackpot. However, a disadvantage of simply increasing the jackpot is that it is very unlikely that a player will win the jackpot, and most players will not risk continuing to play, just to win the jackpot. Also, after a jackpot occurs, players may shun a game because they believe it will not hit again soon or that the initial jackpot value is too small.